The Diary of Iris Le'Dover
by iEatBrainz
Summary: A young woman is sent out to Dracula's Castle after a raging disease is introduced to her community. Unaware of the danger that lies within the castle walls, she falls for Dracula's little act. Will she make it out with her life?


**Hi guys! This is my first FanFic on this website. I've yet to read the actual "Dracula" thoroughly (I'm almost done XD) but anyway that's not important T.T**

**So yeah. Iris Le'Dover is just a character I made up. She has dark red hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. I has her on my DeviantART account, but I'm too lazy to put a link.**

**MOVING ON TO THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>Dracula<p>

A Diary Written by Iris Le'Dover

November 20- As I was turning to say goodbye to Alex, the carriage arrived. I had but a second to kiss him and pick up my bags before I entered the large vehicle. The driver then cracked his whip at the horses, and on we went.

Our journey to the Carpathian Mountains was a long one, and yet this did not frighten me. Rather, it excited me, for it would give me plenty of time to write in my novel. I asked the driver how long the ride would be, exactly.

"Prídeme do ôsmich hodín." Slovak for 'We will come within eight hours.' Oh dear. Better get comfortable, I guess.

November 21- It is about 3:04 according to my watch, which means we have around an hour left till we arrive. And yet, I cannot yet see the Carpathian Mountains yet. Perhaps we are taking a different path?

Half an hour later- I can now see a reason why one would live so far out here. The view from the hillside must be beautiful, for I can see, more or less, a thick layer of snow covering the trees. Snowflakes fall to the ground with a most dazzling shine. Oh how I wished I was able to see this more often!

At 4 o'clock this morning, our coach was approached by another carriage. This was rather peculiar, for I hadn't seen any other persons walking in front nor behind us. It was still dark around us, and I did not see the face of the second person. But I heard him utter, "Do you have the English girl?" our driver nodded, and handed over my belongings. I was then told to get down from my seat.

The man in the empty carriage held out a pale, strong hand to me and I took it, noticing the strength in which he pulled me into his coach. I bid a small farewell to my ex-fellow passengers, and on we went. The driver of this coach did not talk to me at all except when I asked him how much farther till we arrived at Dracula's castle. He responded, "Just be patient." In nearly perfect English. I nodded, shivering in my seat. He proceeded to throw a blanket over my shoulders, and a rug over my legs. I thanked him, finally able to settle down some.

It seemed like ages of seeing the exact same trees, rocks and shrubberies till we finally approached a large building. The walls around it were high, at about 15 feet above the ground. The plants were perfectly cut into shapes I would not thing possible. It was all medieval-looking, and I could not help but marvel at whomever thought to landscape it as such. My gawking was cut short, for the driver had laid my belongings on the ground and was awaiting my hand so he could help me down.

After I had bid him farewell and walked to the large, ornate door, I was a little confused. I saw no knocker, or bell to ring. So, instead of calling out, I stood there and waited.

Fortunately, I waited not long before the door opened to reveal Count Dracula. He took my hand and kissed it, smiling and bowing. "Ah, I see that you have made it here safely. I shall take your belongings to your room, and then join you in the dining hall." The Count smiled again and picked up my suitcases of items. I noticed when he flashed that smile, his canine teeth were rather large and, how do I say it? Pointed. But I simply smiled back and followed him inside.

_I thought to myself as I ascended the stairs, This should be an interesting stay. Let us hope I appease Dracula and don't make any mistakes._

* * *

><p><strong>So how did I do? Please review :D I'll give you cookies. And milk! Unless you're lactose intolerant :[<strong>

**Oh yeah I also tried to talk like they did back then. Did I fail?**

*I know it's short v.v*_  
><em>


End file.
